As a conventional white light source, a white light source, having a blue LED (light-emitting diode) and a wavelength conversion element including a phosphor and emitting white light which is mixed light of light emitted from the blue LED to penetrate through the phosphor and fluorescence from the phosphor, is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2010-512014 W